fbandccfandomcom-20200213-history
Lenny Flynn-Boyle/Gallery/Season 1
Dollar Day LennyFirstAppearance.JPG|First appearance. Lenny dollar in face.JPG stress twitch.jpg The Hard Sell Lenny comes to Oz Comix.JPG actually, I just need change.JPG I, Fanbot Lenny comes by.JPG Lenny sees Oz remove Fanboy's brain.JPG I’ll be right with you.JPG I'm with another customer.JPG Lenny faints.JPG Berry Sick Lenny sleeping at the fan.JPG Chimp Chomp Chumps Lenny in the box office.JPG Who wants to chimp.JPG Chimp chomp song.jpg Lenny's pits are sweaty.jpg Monster in the Mist Lenny cheese on glasses.JPG Lenny screams at the monster.jpg B270.PNG Secret Shopper i just mopped.JPG surprised to see the pink frosty mart.JPG Prank Master Lenny about to be pranked.JPG lenny getting dragged through the door.JPG|You can't see clearly, but he's getting dragged out the door. Norse-ing Around Lenny plays a viking tune.JPG Refill Madness REFILLS! vision.JPG can we see the large again.JPG Boog100.PNG REFILLS! chase.JPG The Frosty Bus Frosty Bus arrives.jpg Frosty Bus pulls up.JPG Lenny at the FB.JPG F&C at the Frosty Bus.JPG Lenny-fanboy-n-chum-chum-21883451-563-352.png Cold War Lenny answers the phone.JPG We have colds.JPG We're not gonna make it in today.JPG Lenny gets enthusiastic.JPG Lenny-great.JPG Stay away as long as you'd like.JPG We'll pull a double next week.JPG FB takes a nacho.JPG Fanboy in the Plastic Bubble you can't sell junk in the parking lot.JPG Boog marvles at cash with Lenny snoring.JPG Fanboy A'Hoy! The ship goes past the frosty mart.JPG Fan vs. Wild get off the roof!.jpg and stay off my roof.jpg Separation Anxiety Grabbing hot dog flashback.jpg Man-Arctica the Ride Welcome to the Ice Scream Extreme.jpg you're free to board.jpg You'll love track 2.jpg Fan-bidextrous Lenny reads a book at the counter.jpg Am I blowing your mind, Lenny.JPG you're blowing my day.JPG Lenny presses the register.JPG Fanboy's arm acts weird.JPG the register spooked it.JPG Fanboy's arm throws his freeze away.JPG what's wrong with you.JPG Knocking Lenny's hat off his head.JPG it's not me, it's my arm!.JPG Fanboy bashes into the wall off-cam.JPG you bash it, you bought it.JPG Fanboy's arm is a bucking bronco.JPG Fanboy flies out the door uncontrollably.JPG watching Fanboy fly out the door.JPG Jingle Fever It's open all 24 hours.jpg Today!!!.jpg F&C hug Lenny in the spotlight.jpg Eyes on the Prize Lenny holds the Man-Arcticrunch.JPG the cereal is in isle two.JPG Battle of the Stands Blasting to the other lemonade stand.JPG All but Y&L impressed at baby.JPG Aww!.JPG Gathering at F&C's lemonade stand.JPG Thanking the crowd.JPG Hold it right there!.JPG She's been working under the sun too long.JPG Crowd confused.JPG Caught by the crowd.JPG You're not a real baby!.JPG Everybody eww!.JPG Everybody eww!!.JPG Everybody ugh!!!.JPG Pathetic display.JPG We're spending our money somewhere else.JPG Spying a different stand across the street.JPG Crowd heads for FFF stand.JPG The Incredible Chulk Lenny shows a rolling pin to Boog.jpg Lenny mad at Boog - TIC.jpg The Great Bicycle Mystery Lenny riding bikey.jpg Silly Lenny - TGBM.jpg oh, Bikey!.jpg Kyle and Oz in the Frosty Mart.JPG Cher, Duke and Poopatine in the Frosty Mart.JPG Lenny's day is almost done.jpg A Bopwork Orange Lenny sleeping - ABO.jpg Lenny startled - ABO.jpg Freeze Tag Lenny frozen.png He didn't say olly-olly oxin free.png Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries